Embodiments herein generally relate to endoscopic irrigation systems and procedures. More specifically, the embodiments relate to the supply of fluid in conjunction with an endoscope to enable both endoscopic lens cleaning and endoscopic lavage (irrigation) from a single fluid source.
The desire to visualize inside the “living” human body via a light guiding tube instrument dates back to the early 1800's. The next several decades yielded advancements in light guiding tube instruments with the first successful visualization of the inside of a living human stomach by Dr. Rudolph Kussmaul (Germany) in 1868, followed by continued advancements with flexible fiberscopes in the 1960's. Today, many structures once considered beyond the realm of diagnostic evaluation and therapeutic intervention can now be visualized and treated by the endoscopist. For example, without the use of an “open” surgical technique, the endoscopist can provide a diagnostic evaluation and therapeutic intervention of the esophagus, stomach, duodenum, small intestine, biliary and pancreatic system. The diagnosis and treatment of many gastrointestinal (GI) disorders such as foreign body removal, gallstone removal, polyp removal, tissue biopsy, structure dilatation, stent placement (for patency and drainage), bleeding and haemostasis, require visual inspection, access to the inner parts of the gastrointestinal tract, endoscopic lavage (irrigation) and lens cleaning.
Due to the lower morbidity and mortality associated with endoscopic procedures and the increased utility associated with “higher” risk patient populations, endoscopic diagnostic and therapeutic interventions, specifically a colonoscopy, is one of the most widely performed medical procedures in the United States. Tens of millions of colonoscopy procedures are performed annually and are expected to increase in the coming years, resulting in an exponential explosion in operating expenses to an already fragile medical system.
During a routine diagnostic colonoscopy or a more complicated treatment of acute lower gastrointestinal bleeding, it is not uncommon to encounter mucus secretions, stool, and or bleeding which limits the endoscopist's visualization and therapeutic capabilities. To maintain a clear operative field and also acceptable visualization, a typical endoscopic system (e.g., Fujinon, Olympus, or Pentax) provides a way of delivering sterile water at a high flow rate for endoscopic lavage (irrigation) and a way of delivering sterile water at a comparatively low flow rate for optical lens cleaning. To deliver the sterile water at the higher flow rate needed for endoscopic lavage, a mechanical peristaltic pump is typically used to deliver the sterile water from a vented fluid supply, while the sterile water for the lower flow rate lens cleaning function is supplied from a separate pressurized (non-vented) fluid supply.
Traditionally, since the lavage and lens cleaning functions utilize different mechanisms to deliver the sterile water, separate fluid supplies (1,000 ml and 500 ml respectively) are used. The fluid supplies can be reusable bottles that are re-sterilized once every 24 hours. Due to stringent infection control procedures, however, some facilities have decided to use separate disposable fluid systems for both the lavage (irrigation) and lens cleaning functions. While this practice addresses some of the infection control recommendations, the increased financial burden on medical facilities across the country continues to go unaddressed at the precipice of an exponential explosion in the annual number of procedures.
Thus, the need exists for the supply of fluid in conjunction with an endoscope to enable both endoscopic lens cleaning and endoscopic lavage (irrigation) from a single fluid source.